


unfaithful

by pepi_peachnbeans



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Music Major Youngjae, artist!bambam, im sorry youngjae doesnt deserve this, unfaithful, yugbam are only refernced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: He's more than a manAnd this is more than love





	unfaithful

**Author's Note:**

> based off of the song unfaithful by rihanna

He was probably the most beautiful human that Jaebum had ever seen, or met in his life. He was debonair, classy, intelligent, and talented. Yet, he had softer side that was attractive too. Sweaters, coffee, and books, were a great way to describe him. Jaebum lived to see his smile, and his laugh was like music to his ears, the way he covers his mouth, the crinkles around his eyes. He was entrancing. Mysterious. 

Jaebum had met him at an art show. 

One of his good friends, BamBam, had a showing, for his college art class, it was a big final project. Originally, Jaebum was suppose to go with Youngjae, considering if it wasn't for him, he wouldn't have even met the Thai boy, however, Youngjae's own college classes prevented him from being able to go. So he went alone. 

It was when he was wandering around, he saw a boy who looked like he belonged on the cover of some magazine. He was practically the same height as Jaebum, and he was the most handsome man Jaebum had ever set eyes on. And he was just standing there, skimming paintings and drawings, and sipping from a glass of wine that had been offered to all of the guests. 

He hadn't meant to stare, but he found himself staring for a bit too long, because before he knew it, the boy was staring at him, a coy smile on his lips as he made eye contact with Jaebum. And before he knew it, Jaebum had grabbed his own glass of wine, and was walking over. 

The night ended with the two stumbling back into Jaebum's apartment, hands roaming each other's bodies. 

He woke up before him, that following morning, and he would never admit that he was watching him. But he was, how beautiful he looked as rays of sun peaked from his yellow curtains- he hadn't been the one to chose them. 

It wasn't the typical awkward, after morning hook up. Somehow Jinyoung had managed to make it seem classy in a way, which was ironic in it's own right. And Jaebum certainly shouldn't have asked it, but as Jinyoung was walking out the door he found himself asking, "Will I see you again?" 

Jinyoung had turned around, one of his sculpted eyebrows raised, and his lips tugged up in a knowing grin, "Perhaps." 

And Jaebum did see him again. 

Despite all of their shared nights after the first, all the days spent in the bookstore, or coffee shops, there was always one issue. Jaebum had a boyfriend. 

Ever since they met in high school, because the choir kids, the dance kids, and the band kids all collaborated together for the school musical, the two clicked it off. They had been together for years.  

And Jaebum couldn't even call cheating on him a mistake, because he did it over, and over again. And Jinyoung was anything but a mistake. Youngjae had to have known, Jaebum knew that, as the time stretched, he found himself out more and more with Jinyoung, and he no longer gave excuses for the bruises that sometimes littered his neck, his back, and his chest. Maybe Youngjae had given up too. 

With a sigh, Jaebum changed into a black dress up shirt, and his nice jeans, fixing his hair, to get that perfect messy style look. As the door opened, he tried not to cringe. He had thought Youngjae was going to be gone today, out with Jackson. 

"Hey Youngjae," he smiled as he switched out a pair of his silver earrings for another set. Earrings that Youngjae had bought him back in high school when Jaebum first got his ears pierced.

Youngjae approached him, leaving a kiss on his cheek, and Jaebum could see, and hear the hesitation. "Are you going out?" 

"Mm yeah, Yugyeom wanted help with this routine that he couldn't get." 

It was a lame excuse, and they both knew it. Yugyeom was out on a date with BamBam that night, and no dancer would ever dance in the outfit Jaebum was wearing. "Have fun," he smiled, his voice staying awfully bright, as he plopped down onto the bed, pulling out his phone. 

He looked like a kicked puppy. 

A part of Jaebum was reluctant. This was Youngjae, for god's sake. Probably the nicest boy on the planet, too nice. He wanted to turn back around, apologize, break things off, beg for forgiveness, but he did nothing but walk out of the door. 

But as he walked into the restaurant, and saw Jinyoung sitting there, drinking from a mug of coffee, a tea across from him, that was obviously meant for Jaebum, he felt himself grinning. Just like every night, he was handsome, in his white button up and black blazer. Just seeing him made Jaebum's heart race, in the best way. 

He stayed silent as he slipped into the seat across from him, reaching out and grabbing the tea, and taking a sip. 

"Jaebum," he smiled as he leaned across the table and left a short kiss on Jaebum's lips, almost making him beg for more. Even though it was a simple peck, he found himself melting into the soft touch. Just seeing Jinyoung reminded him why he was doing this, why he was doing this to Youngjae, and why it was worth being unfaithful.


End file.
